


Little Monster

by TheFlamingNymph



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Child Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Is There Enough Fluff?, Love, Parenthood, Parenthood Fluff - Freeform, SO MUCH FLUFF, Second Pregnancy, Sleepy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlamingNymph/pseuds/TheFlamingNymph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke just wants a nap. Just one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Monster

He never thought this would be the way he went out, but he saw no other options available to him as he gauged the distance between himself and where Hawke laid prone. All it had taken was a second of distraction. He had but just looked away for the barest moment, and now he was here. Green eyes met his, and teeth bared in delight once the hopelessness of his position was realized. Even so, the Tevinter elf kept running through his limited options. If he were just fast enough, he could manage it. He had a moment’s notice, really, just a split second of notice in the twitching of limbs before he had to act.

His lyrium brands blazed with light as he used them to propel him faster, his arm outstretched, anything to help him get there first. His heart leapt when he felt the warmth against his palm, and he was certain he had beaten the odds, until a delighted squeal echoed through the room and he realized maybe he should have covered her mouth as well.

Hawke startled awake, gasping for air as her blue eyes blinked around the room until it settled on the troublesome duo. One hand rested on her stomach, already starting to look round, even under the layers of her house robe.

“This is your fault.” Fenris stated plainly as possible as his daughter’s green eyes met his and her arms twined around his neck, seeking the safety of her father’s arms now that her mother looked less than pleased. Her little face was buried in his neck and her feet scrabbled for better purchase against his narrow hips until he adjusted her. “I told you Mama wasn’t ready to play.”

In fact, she was now standing, her brow pinched between her fingers, the other hand holding her elbow. The corner of her mouth was twitching, and slowly she looked up at them. Her daughter seemed about ready to melt into Fenris if she could, and he just looked... Abashed. Slowly, she started laughing. She had never been able to stay mad at them long, if at all. They were her troublemaker’s after all, and even though she was three, almost four now, just the sight of her Fenris, being a father... Well there was only so much a woman could take before she just melted entirely.

“See, you’ve done it, little one, you broke Mama.” He nudged her head away from his neck so she could see her mother laugh, a smile tugging his own lips as the girl giggled, her nose, so much like his, scrunching just like Hawke’s as she bared her teeth in her customary feral grin. Hawke returned it and kissed the girl’s forehead before looking up at Fenris.

Oh Maker, she wasn’t religious, but she’d thank anything that put this man in her life. Even though she was still maintaining that he wasn’t forgiven for this second little monster growing inside her after she swore the first time was plenty enough, thank you very much. Even though she rarely got the sleep she needed, or the time with him she wanted, these were the few things that turned out right in her life, and she’d weather it all to keep it that way.

“Do tell, Fenris, how does a three year old get the better of you?” She asked.

“I can not be held responsible that she has her mother’s deviousness.” And that Maker-damned straight face he could pull while using such flattery.

“Flatterer.”

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine him blaming his daughter with the same tone of voice he uses when telling Meredith he changed sides in the final battle.
> 
> Comments make my day, suggestions help me be creative, kudos make me squee.


End file.
